Talk:Star Trek: The Motion Picture/archive
Dan, a brief question on the 2271/2273 issue - what should we list as the date when making entries based on references in the movie? I've just added USS Revere and USS Columbia, and used the 2273 date, but wasn't too sure. -- DarkHorizon 14:05, 20 Jan 2004 (PST) :On the 2273 date, if Kirk's last star-hour was logged anywhere between January to June of 2270, then the 'two and a half years' would place it in 2272. would this be a preferable 'middle ground' between the widely accepted Chronology date of 2271 and the more recent assumption of 2273? :The ironic thing is that if they had skipped making the Q2 2270 reference, the Encyclopedia's 2271 would've still been possible, but now it has been blown out of the water completely... The official date is 2271, so I used that in the Summary. I hope I haven't uploaded too many images for this page... Ottens 11:26, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) :I was just going to ask that. 15 images seems a little too much - I'd suggest to narrow that down to perhaps 5 or 6 (max), and to use some images that can be reused on other pages (for example Ilia, Decker, V'Ger, Refit Enterprise, San Francisco, Spacedock etc.). -- Cid Highwind 11:30, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) I'll see what I can do. Ottens 11:31, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) :- I've used three of the V'Ger images on the V'Ger page. I removed two of the images that were previously there (because the images I added were of higher-quality) and nominated them for deletion. :- Image:TMP 6.jpg is also used on the Constitution class page. :- Image:TMP 5.jpg is now also used on the Ilia page, and is also used on the Constitution class page. :- Nominated Image:TMP 12.jpg for deletion. :- Image:TMP 2.jpg also used on Constitution class. :- Image:TMP 11.jpg also used on Constitution class. :- So that leaves the following images for the TMP page only: Image:TMP 1.jpg, Image:TMP 3.jpg, Image:TMP 8.jpg, Image:TMP 7.jpg. Ottens 12:13, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) :: Holy cow, Ottens! I think that you've got way too many images on this article! Our image use policy says that generally a maximum of only three images per page is the acceptable limit. I know we've been exceeding that elsewhere, but I think that this is an example where the images need to be trimmed WAY down! -- Dan Carlson 14:41, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) :I didn't know about that rule, sorry. As I posted above already, most images are used on other pages also, so for most there's no reason for deletion. And if we have them anyway, why not post them here also? Ottens 14:43, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) :: Interesting point. You're probably right; if the image is already used elsewhere, then there's no harm in having it used in a second article -- heck, that helps justify the image by using it more often! Okay, you've convinced me... but I'd still hope that you can avoid going overboard, because since Memory Alpha is only on a shared hosting account, we still have limited disk space! (Actually, it's one gig worth, which is plenty, but I'd rather not splurge it on costly images when we can have lots of articles instead. You know what I mean?) -- Dan Carlson 15:08, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ::Yes, I understand (heck, I have a website myself :P). Though one or two images could still be removed. Well, let's continue that here... Ottens 15:55, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) :::(Re: Dan) If the only problem is disk space, then yes, using an image that is already used elsewhere should be fine - if we are (also) talking about bandwidth issues and/or a general guideline (write about something instead of just uploading pretty pictures), this might not be a solution... -- Cid Highwind 18:47, 1 Jul 2004 (CEST) ::::I don't know how Memory Alpha is on bandwith, but concerning general guidelines: If, for example Image:TMP 6.jpg is used on the Constitution class anyway, why not include it on the TMP page? Ottens 13:28, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST) :::Regarding guidelines: this is an encyclopedia - in my opinion, images should be used to illustrate specific important points that can't be described otherwise; they should not be included just to have some image on the page. Here, the included images look more like a picture story due to quality and quantity. I'd rather have an image of Enterprise in drydock than one of Kirk seeing his ship in drydock, for example... -- Cid Highwind 13:46, 2 Jul 2004 (CEST)